khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 08 - Balagen 2
Characters: Party: Orrok Brekusk - Orc Fighter, Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan - Half-Orc Wizard NPCs: Sheondirth, Lucerne Wildpaw Previous Session: Session 07 - The Avatar of War | Next Session: Session 09 - Balagen 2 - 8 Session 8 - The Party Fractures As the Avatar is turned to dust, a purple orb is left on the ground. The orb revealed an image of power to each of the party members, but the gods broke the illusion for Hank and Lucerne. Test grew angry with his image, and tried to strike the orb, but failing to do any damage. Orrok and Urgan however, decided they wanted the power shown in the orb and ran for it. Hank tried to stop them, which caused Urgan to falter at the last minute, so Orrok was able to bring his god weapon close to the orb and destroy the god weapon. The orb bound itself to Orrok, granting him a massively powerful greatsword. Hank was able to detect an evil presence on Orrok now, but did not directly confront him. The group then broke off to look for treasure, while Sheondirth informed Test of what she wanted. They found the treasure room and started taking items for themselves. While doing this, Lucerne finally noticed Urgan's damaged hands and ran off to get plans to preserve them. Test grabbed the book, robes and dress that Sheondirth mentioned and brought them to her. She took the book and dress, giving the robes back. Orrok went to get the cart and found the horses, Markus, Erika gone and the camp in shambles. He carried the cart back while Hank irritated his goddess looking to take some gems for himself. After that, Test, Urgan and Hank discussed getting the weapon from Orrok and came up with a plan to do so. After informing Lucerne, she pointed out it may be best to get some help, which the group agreed. And as the party walked back to the camp site, all hell broke loose as Orrok went cray-cray. They decided to try and take the sword from him, which resulted in poor Hank becoming a head shorter. This triggered his ascension, choosing a life restoring form. The group then talked down Orrok, who told them he had it under control. They parted ways after Orrok gathered his portion of the treasure. Lucerne and Test decide on trailing Orrok, but Test wants to let Sheondirth know. He also has a few questions about being her thrall, so the two go to talk to the dragon. Weakened and irritated at being disturbed again, Sheondirth is less polite and basically informs Test he is now a servant to her whims. He takes this about as well as you may expect and Lucerne tries to calm him down, while the metallic red dragon gives a speech about woe is her. Test then leaves the cave after her command, failing to his knees outside the cave. Lucerne tries to comfort him as he passes out, getting Pig to get Hank to carry Test to the central room and leave him resting with her cloak. After this, she goes to talk to Urgan while Hank and Pig stay with Test. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon